Intruder!
by yishiambutsui
Summary: One day, when Team Seven was training as usual.......they were interrupted by an intruder.....WHO was the intruder? Or should I say intruders......


Intruder!

by Yishiambutsui

* * *

One normal day in Konoha, a peaceful one indeed, Team Seven was training at the place where they first became genins. 

In Naruto's mind:

' I've gotta ask Sakura chan out this time, and I am going to succeed no matter what! We have to eat ramen together and she would be so happy and then she will give me a hug, and then a kiss. Oh, how I have longed for this day!'

In Sakura's mind:

' I am going to ask Sasuke kun to go on date with me after training. Why doesn't he want to go out with a girl like me? Sooner or later, he would find out that I am a beautiful charming girl, and then he would ask me to marry him and I will help him revive his clan.'

In Sasuke's mind:

' I am stronger now. Just watch me Itachi, I am going to kill you one day and you just wait. You are going to beg for your life when I come get revenge on you.'

Then simultaneously, the three genins started smiling like they were crazy. Well, actually, Sasuke smirked.

Lifting his head from his Icha Icha Paradise, the silver hair jounin found his teammates smiling to themselves for no reasons.

" What has gotten to their minds?" Kakashi said to himself. But he became alert when he sensed a weird presence.

The three genins also stopped smiling. Kakashi stood on a fighting stance, awaiting the 'enemy'.

He thought, 'they are my subordinates after all, sensing the presence just a few seconds after me.'

But the truth always hurts.

In Naruto's mind:

' (sigh) Sakura chan would never go on a date with me. She has her mind all about that teme. There's no chance for me. Not even one percent.'

In Sakura's mind:

' (sigh) Sasuke kun would never go for a girl like me. All he cares about now is his revenge. There's no chance for me. Not even one percent.'

In Sasuke's mind:

' (sigh) How long would it take to gain all the power I need to defeat my brother? He is very strong ninja, too strong to be usual, and was called an Uchiha prodigy as well. I wonder if I can really kill him. There's no chance for me. Not even one percent.'

And simultaneously, all three of them sighed.

' What the heck are they doing? Hadn't they notice the weird presence?' Kakashi frowned at his student, not believing what he was seeing.

The three of them jumped when they saw their sensei staring at them.

"What are you three doing?"

"We...we...we..."

Sakura was trying to think of an excuse but was interrupted by a noise.

A strange noise.

HONK!

Team Seven froze when heard that sound, and it was coming behind them, closer and closer.

HONK!!

In Naruto's mind:

'What the heck? What is this noise? I have never heard anything like this before.'

In Sakura's mind;

' …………'

In Sasuke's mind:

' An enemy? But where? I can't sense their presence.'

In Kakashi's mind:

'This weird presence just seems so...un-human...What could it be?'

"Show yourself...?" Kakashi said uncertainly.

Then, a big red blur came out from no where.

Naruto's jaw dropped, Sasuke's eyes widen and turned into the red Sharingan, Sakura gave a piercing scream while Kakashi stood there, emotionless.

In front of them was a thing they had never seen, and the person sitting in the thing was...

"Yo!"

Yes, it's the green beast of Konoha, and his beloved student.

' Kakashi, look at me. I am now cooler than you. Now every girl in town would fall in love with me and everyone will pay more attention to my outfit than yours. Hahaha...'

"Gai sensei! Look, they look so shocked. I bet they have never seen anything like this before. Can I let Sakura chan get on this thing? I want to give her a ride."

" Sure Lee. Whatever you want."

"Thank you Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

The two of them stared at each other with loving gaze while river of tears running from their eyes. Now, Team Seven had recovered from their shock and waiting for the loving moment to be over.

When Gai and Lee reached forward for a hug, Gai accidentally stepped on the accelerating pedal, sending them and their thing both toward the biggest tree in Konoha.

"Let go eat lunch together!" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah! Let go together Sasuke kun!"

"Hey, that guy is not coming, it's just Sakura chan and me!" complained an annoyed Naruto.

"If Sasuke kun's not coming, then I am not coming." Sakura said stubbornly.

"Fine whatever. Are you coming with us Kakashi sensei?"

"I don't see why not." Kakashi replied.

Team Seven left the training grounds and headed back to town.

And behind them was a big black burnt mess, which was Gai, Lee, and their ruined thing.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Was it good? I know it's weird...Oh, and the 'thing' is a car...do they even have cars in the ninja world? Well, this is just something I had been thinking about and I wrote it out. Hope you like it! And as always... 

Please Review!


End file.
